The Nation of Yalora
The Beginning Of Yalora. Yalora is a planet is the Millstone Galaxy. There are 5 planets in our solar system. Yalora is the 2nd planet from the sun. Yalora has 3 moons that circle around the planet. Yalora has had many war's over land. In 1394 we almost wiped out our whole planet with nuclear war at the end of it in 1410 After all the worlds government at the time had been destroyed. For 30 years there was no law it was a very dark time. In 1440 My 15th Grate Grand Father united the north east Continent, He used his knolege of magic and made the first ever Shield generator. With that he insured his followers were safe from the tyranny of the roaming gangs because of this more and more people came to him and from this he build't a kingdom. His name was Samuel Grad Harris. The Roaming Gangs were mad at this for they never found a way to bring down the shield, Thou not form a lack of trying. The Gangs now not having people to push around turned on each other for the south continent. As at this time the shield covered the entire north continent. For 150 years the north continent was a becan to the rest of Yalora. During this time many people saught refuge and migrated to the North continent. In 1590 the north continent was over crowed. King Kyle Micheal Harris address the citizens of the north continent. Kyle Micheal Harris Address to the Citizenship. Noble men Noble woman and everyone else thanks for coming today. I have many issues to discuss today. Firstly I must say we need more land are poulation has grown to much for our continent to support. I know we are all tired of the roaming gangs. So I say pick up your swords, your guns and let us Kill these gangs and take our land back. I know we all have a sour taste of war But I tell you the truth if we do nothing we will all die of starvation. We must fight the gangs and expand out. I know this is unsettling but it is the truth. Negotiations have failed. God be with us. (Continuation) So it was that for 25 years a bloody war was fought. At the end of which the gangs were no more. The kingdom covered all of Yalora. Since then My fore Fathers have ruled peacefully. I King Rikki Harris II am the current Ruler of Yalora. Over the years many advancements have been made with the shield generator. The shield now covers the planet. This is just a brief summary of our history. The Royal Blood Line of Ruling King's and Queen *The First King of Yalora was Samuel Grad Harris, Who begot Wight Burdam Harris, Who begot James Micheal Harris, Who begot Kevin Ernest Harris, Who begot Kyle Micheal Harris, Who begot Issac Patrick Harris, Who begot (*)Jada Williams Harris, Who begot Jack Fredrick Harris, Who begot Gary Fredrick Harris, Who begot Sam Lynn Harris, Who begot (*) Norma Lynn Harris, Who begot Billy Fran Harris, Who begot Xsavier Fran Harris, Who begot Rikki Ernest Harris, Who begot Rikki Ernest Harris II. The above is just the names of the Ruling King's and Queen's Their other kids are not listed. The (*) indicates a Queen. A Ruling Queen of Yalora Must keep Her madden Name to Rule her husband last name becomes the middle name of their child. Noble Houses of Yalora *The following is a list of Noble Houses in Yalora. *The High Noble House of the Fredrick Family. (The Ruling Family of the South Continent after Larry Fredrick Married Queen Jada Williams Harris) The High Noble House of the Fran Family. (The Ruling Family of the Western Continent after Mark Fran Married Queen Norma Lynn Harris,) Note: These Family's above are still under the King / Queen of the time there role is to keep order in their Continent all the noble's in these Continent Report to them and they in turn Report to the King / Queen of the age. The Noble House of Maverick. The Noble House of Richardson. The Noble House of Cleavlen. The Noble House of Cowart. None of the Other Noble House's Have Merritted Being Mentioned Here. Category:Faction nations